


Клыки и кровь

by Anya_Sfinks



Category: Love Death + Robots
Genre: First Time, M/M, Omega Verse, Pre-Canon, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Sfinks/pseuds/Anya_Sfinks
Summary: — Клыки и кровь, детка.





	Клыки и кровь

Каким бы сложным ни казалось ему существование в академии, ни в какое сравнение с армией это не шло.

В академии было немало волков. Кроме него и Собески, в одной казарме с ними жил Лесли Картер — рыжий с примесью динго, за что его многие дразнили, — и Николаев, потомок русских тундровых волков в третьем поколении. Весь белый, молчаливый и здоровенный, настолько, что аж жуть брала, — но Собески он всё же проигрывал. Совсем чуть-чуть. Чёрного, как нефть, Нтанду привезли в Штаты контрабандой, потому что его истинной формой был редкий эфиопский шакал. Нтанду не особо любил распространятся о том, как ему удалось сбежать. Да и вообще на американском английском изъясняться у него получалось с трудом.

Джон Собески, как и остальные двенадцать курсантов их корпуса — как и сам Декер, — принадлежал роду серых волков.

Ещё в академии были медведи. И росомахи. Была одна пантера — дикая кенийка, имени которой он так и не запомнил, и которая общалась только с Нтанду, — но, кроме неё, больше кошачьих Декер не встречал. Даже на полевых учениях, к месту которых их вывозили в обитых железом изнутри фургонах.

Из людей в академии были только высшие офицеры. Они сидели в штабе на вершине холма, спускались на основной полигон только в случае крайней необходимости, да и то, по большей части оставались в специальной бронебойной кабине, так что курсанты редко их видели. Других представителей рода человеческого — тоже. Сама академия, вроде как, была секретным проектом Вашингтона, поэтому первым делом их заставляли подписать документ о добровольно-принудительном заключении.

Джон обычно весело скалился на это, но ничем иным Декер эту бумажку назвать не мог.

Их, в то время ещё семнадцатилетних подростков, могли отлавливать, как скотину, прямо на выходах с выпускных. Но вместо этого предложили хорошие деньги, а также защиту родственникам — если сами они выучатся и встанут на защиту Соединённых Штатов Америки в рядах её армии. Декеру пришлось оставить на гражданке отца и маленького брата. Джон говорил, что у него недалеко от Сан-Диего живут его старики и двое племяшей, потому что сестра третий год скрывалась где-то в Европе под предлогом учёбы по обмену после того, как их старшую убили охотники. Прошвырнись он с вопросами по всей казарме, таких историй в избытке нашлось бы у каждого. Всё же оборотням в Америке жилось не слишком кучеряво.

Плюсом к бумажке на них повесили армейские жетоны — и впаянные в них датчики, которые от души жарили током, стоило кому-нибудь из них попытаться пересечь границу полигона. Всех разом. Изящную альтернативу ошейнику придумали, стоило признать.

На инструкторах жетонов не было, хотя все они тоже с людьми имели мало что общего. Командующая их корпусом, старая белая медведица с шрамом через всё лицо, и вовсе исчезала за воротами академии каждую ночь. Поговаривали, у неё человеческая семья, и муж не знает, что в постели кувыркается со зверюгой раз в десять его больше. Декер на эти слухи и бровью не вёл. Ну семья и семья. Он и сам встречался с человеком, и не с одним, потому что — ну, своих искать долго и опасно, а трахаться-то хочется.

В академии их учили многим полезным вещам. Не дрессировали, и на том спасибо; возможно, инструкторы-оборотни относились к своим подопечным как к равным, потому что таковыми и были. А может, потому что понимали, что в армии они так или иначе окажутся изгоями. Натаскивать их в том, как перекидываться в истинную форму и обратно по собственному желанию, а не по фазам луны, никто и не думал — каждый и без того прекрасно умел прятаться среди людей. Зато учили сдерживать свою звериную натуру, и не только в бою. В первую очередь, вне боя.

Труднее всего им давался самоконтроль во время гона.

Каждую весну, через день-другой после того, как Собески и русский парень начинали чаще обычного тянуть носом воздух и рычать друг на друга, их всех рассаживали по карцерам. То есть, инструкторы называли эти клетки «казармами индивидуального содержания», но на тюремный карцер походило больше. Декеру довелось побывать в тюрьме, было с чем сравнить. Такая же щель в полу, чтобы не под себя ссаться, и щель в двери, через которую проталкивали еду, плюс две щели на потолке: из одной двенадцать часов в сутки тускло светила лампочка, а другая подавала струю свежего воздуха. И при всём обилии щелей не было той, которую хотелось больше всего.

Декеру было чуть проще, чем Собески, — физиология беты позволяла обходиться простой дрочкой. Конечно, тугая задница какого-нибудь парня была бы не в пример лучше, но тут уж выбирать особо не приходилось: внутренний зверь брал своё, и зашкаливающее количество спермы надо было хоть в парашу сливать. А у альф — у Собески, например, или у русского, — такое не прокатывало. Им нужна была самка, чтобы спустить. Вроде как, потомство в любом случае оставить. Без вариантов. Так что и Собески, и русский, и ещё с десяток альф их корпуса сидели по своим карцерам злые и с синими яйцами.

Но, если честно, Декера его преимущество радовало только в начале первого гона. Два дня, если точнее. А потом ему в голову пришла мысль — может, его ориентация и его пол связаны между собой? Может, природе выгодней оставлять таких, как он, на периферии истории, использовать, как расходный материал? Ну вот хотя бы для таких, как Собески? Чтобы, мол, самый позорный брак отсеивался, а годный генетический код альф размножали самки? Мысль была так себе и хреначила по самолюбию побольнее, чем командующая в своей истинной форме, когда злилась и гоняла строй через полосу препятствий, — даже утешение в виде мысли, что омеги-то вообще все сплошь импотенты, не помогала. Поэтому Декер старался особо не задумываться на этот счёт.

Все его старания сошли на нет уже к середине второго гона. Весна тогда была жаркая, узкой щели с воздухом совсем не хватало на то, чтобы хоть как-то разбавить духоту в карцере, — так что Декер лежал ничком на полу, лениво подрачивал наполовину вставший член и безуспешно пытался не допустить невесёлых мыслей. Он пересмотрел уже всё порно, которое мог вспомнить, по три раза помянул всех своих бывших; даже человеческая форма, в которой, как считалось, переносить гон легче, особо не спасала. Было бы с кем поговорить — ладно уж, не потрахаться, это слишком несбыточная мечта, — и, может, Декеру не было бы так паршиво. Но стены у карцера были толстые, не доорёшься. К тому же, он не знал, кто в этом году страдал по соседству с ним: в прошлый раз Декер хотя бы успел увидеть, как в дверь рядом закинули Собески, так что стучаться к нему морзянкой он начал чуть ли не с первого дня. Этой весной Декер оказался в карцере одним из первых.

Как он ни сопротивлялся, мысли о собственной никчёмности прорвались в сознание. Полезли, как жидкая грязь из расселины в стене, едкие и страшные настолько, что ему даже клыки пришлось выпустить и вцепиться в тыльную сторону ладони, лишь бы отвлечься. Боль отрезвила — ненадолго. Собственная кровь под клыками кипела неприятной горечью, но Декер этого не замечал.

В тот же миг, как первая капля крови с глухим шлепком скатилась на пол, деревянные доски под ним вдруг заскрипели и вспучились, — с такой силой, что его аж подбросило.

От апатии не осталось и следа — Декер пулей к противоположной стене отскочил и оскалился. Подобрался. Был готов атаковать любую неведомую угрозу, дерзнувшую пробраться к нему, был готов к чему угодно — но только не к Собески. Это только пять лет спустя выяснилось, что у многих одиночных казарм был общий пол и технические ходы под ним, потому что сначала строили большие камеры, и потом делили их на возросшее количество курсантов. А тогда Декер просто с недоумением смотрел, как Джон, выбравшись из-под досок, недовольно отряхнулся — такой же голый и злой от недотраха, как и Декер, — и оглянулся в попытке понять, куда его занесло. Наткнувшись взглядом на Декера, он радостно улыбнулся, а потом вдруг фыркнул:

— Ты бы с этими своими садо-мазо игрищами поосторожнее. На весь коридор развонялся.

— Собески? — Декер даже внимания не обратил на привычный подкол. — Какого хрена… Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Да надоело в четырёх стенах сидеть, прогуляться решил.

— Придурок, я серьёзно!

Собески и ухом не повёл, и, вместо того, чтобы хоть что-то объяснить охреневшему вконец Декеру, принялся обнюхивать каждый угол карцера.

— Я думал, у тебя тут баба.

Он чуть не заржал в голос, но сдержался:

— С какой блажи-то? — даже будь это правдой, девушка в его камере могла разве что от скуки подохнуть. Ну, или от жары. Джон заминку даже не заметил, настолько увлечённо принюхивался к затхлому воздуху — что именно он надеялся найти, Декер не знал. Не труп девушки же?

— Так, может, только нам, самцам-производителям, устраивают пытку на целую неделю? Мы ж не будем про резинки и прочую чушь вспоминать, саму бабу противозачаточными можно хоть под завязку набить, всё равно не поможет. А у тебя тут пахнет, как будто… — Собески затормозил и нахмурился, пристально глядя на Декера, словно пытался что-то разглядеть, — а потом вдруг ткнулся носом ему прямо в висок. Декер, само собой, отшатнулся:

— Ты чего?

— Так это от тебя… пахнет.

— В смысле, чем?

Ответа он не дождался — Собески шагнул к нему раз, другой, а дальше шагать оказалось некуда: в карцере и было-то три шага от одной стены до другой. Вжавшись лопатками в нагретую воздухом штукатурку, Декер с опаской наблюдал за другом, который теперь тянул носом воздух на стыке его шеи с челюстью. Горячие выдохи оседали на влажной коже всё чаще, заставляя Декера потеть по новой. Чёртова жара…

— Понятно, почему тебя первым в каталажку кинули, — пробормотал Собески. — Ты ж так пахнешь… Так... как я не знаю, что. Тёлочки на воле так не пахли, как ты.

— Потому что я тебе не тёлочка.

— Ну тем лучше, не залетишь.

Декер, признаться, иногда позволял фантазиям утечь не в ту сторону, и представлял себя в одной постели с Собески. Порой даже снизу — вообще, с людьми Декер предпочитал ведущую позицию в ста процентах случаев, потому что ну не было среди людей никого, кто мог бы уложить его под себя даже в теории, — но Собески-то был альфой, и иногда можно было пофантазировать про подчинение. Не слишком часто, впрочем.

Но фантазии фантазиями, а в реальности подобное никак не могло произойти. Собески был образцовым альфой — вся стена над его койкой была увешана постерами голых девушек, — а с мужиками он предпочитал или драться, или брататься. Декер прошёл оба этих варианта ещё до первого гона, и с тех пор они крепко сдружились. Может, сейчас его от духоты так крыло? Ну, бывают же у путешественников в пустыне глюки, типа, «миражи»? А у Собески обонятельный глюк случился. Плюс кровь у Декера сочилась до сих пор, наверняка оглушая и без того чувствительный нюх альфы.

Он оттолкнул Собески с такой силой, что тот отлетел к противоположной стене:

— Ты чего творишь, идиота кусок? — зарычал Декер, оскаливая так и не убранные клыки, и тут же сам себе ответил. — Крыша у тебя поехала, вот что. Полезай обратно в ту дырку, откуда вылез, и шуруй к себе, пока не натворил чего-нибудь, о чём впоследствии пожалеешь.

Не вняв его предупреждению, Собески только нахмурился и сжал кулаки:

— Мать твою, Декер. Похоже, чтобы я попутал тебя с бабой? Или не отдаю себе отчёта в происходящем?

— Не особо, но конча, небось, неслабо на мозги давит, — Декер кивнул на член альфы, с выступившими на стволе венами и тёмно-красной от долгого возбуждения головкой, и выразительно покрутил пальцем у виска. Тот с обречённым видом вздохнул:

— И чего ты хочешь? Чтобы я сказал, что хочу тебя трахнуть? Так вот, Декер Левински, я хочу тебя трахнуть. Пахнешь ты, конечно, куда круче, чем обычно… Но обычно тебя и почуять сложно, слишком много других запахов кругом.

Декер не нашёлся, что ответить; он, как под сраным гипнозом, неотрывно наблюдал за Собески, который вновь подошёл вплотную и, облапив его руками, с довольным ворчанием уткнулся в волосы. А потом без предупреждения проехался зубами по шее — несильно, неострыми человеческими резцами, так что даже следа наверняка не осталось, — но отчего-то Декер вдруг захлебнулся на вдохе и вцепился в плечи Собески в ответ. Плечи у него были объёмные и твёрдые, не чета Декеру, и держаться за них было… Приятно. Даже очень.

А ещё у Собески был объёмный и твёрдый член, который вжимался Декеру в живот так сильно, что тот чувствовал кожей пульсацию крови в венах. От этого одновременно сносило голову и било дрожью испуга — такой большой, вдруг Декер не сможет его принять? Словно протрезвев, он выдвинул последний аргумент:

— Чёрт тебя подери, Собески… Нас же услышат. Или того хуже — учуют. Ты сам сказал, что кровью… в коридоре…

— Не был я в коридоре, — тут же отбился Собески. — Мне из-под пола тянуло, я поэтому и полез — проверить, откуда это. Кто ж знал, что такая удача привалит.

Губы у него были тонкие, жёсткие и требовательные: Собески целовал его со всей страстью молодого волка, так, что кровь в жилах Декера начинала кипеть, откликаясь на эту страсть. Внизу живота уже тянуло так, что сил не было терпеть — тихо рыкнув, Декер подался бёдрами к Собески, потираясь членом о его мускулистый живот и пачкая кожу смазкой. Волосы на загривке полезли сами собой, вместе с когтями, как бы он ни пытался сдержать их. Но Собески на это только смеялся и кусал его за шею и плечи чуть сильнее.

Как они оказались на койке — он на животе, а Собески сверху, — Декер не понял; почувствовав, что ему раздвигают ягодицы, он невольно напрягся, осознав вдруг с кристальной ясностью: ничего условно-жидкого в карцере нет. Даже слюной особо не подмажешь — Декер от своих бывших слышал, что это больно. Собески тоже затормозил, поняв, что что-то не так. А минуту спустя вдруг дёрнул Декера на себя, так, что, потеряв от неожиданности равновесие, он со всего маха грохнулся Собески на грудь.

— Эй, чего ты?..

— Про позу 69 слышал, детка? — Собески весело скалился и облизывал губы. — Самая честная поза из всех — ты ласкаешь меня, я ласкаю тебя. И все довольны.

Декер невольно покраснел — не потому, что не знал про валет, или не практиковал его раньше, — просто сама мысль о том, как Собески будет отлизывать ему задницу, и как сам он возьмёт в рот этот красивый, крупный член, обведёт языком каждую венку, а потом опустится пониже и проскользнёт в горло…

Наверное, ему всё ещё трудно было поверить, что всё происходящее — не сон и не фантазия.

Потому что ни в одной фантазии он не мог так отчётливо представить форму и вкус Собески; член у него, хоть и был довольно большой, помещался во рту Декера как влитой. Поначалу ему пришлось помогать себе ладонью и слизывать обильную солоновато-горькую смазку с головки, чтобы она не размазывалась по всему лицу. Собески позади него довольно стонал каждый раз, когда Декер сжимал в пальцах его мошонку, вылизывал ему промежность и проскальзывал мимо расслабившегося кольца мышц сначала языком, а потом влажными пальцами. Пальцы эти как-то странно пытались надавить на копчик, будто искали что-то — и, когда до Декера, наконец, допёрло, что именно, он чуть не поперхнулся от смеха:

— Это тебе не вагина, Собески. Вниз давить надо, а не вверх.

Сзади послышалось недовольное хмыканье, как будто Собески оскорбился. А потом… Что ж, стоило признать, что Декеру массаж простаты никто никогда не делал. Сам он умел — наука нехитрая — а вот чтобы ему, такого не доводилось испытать. Но теперь он хотя бы для себя понял, почему его бывшие так кричали каждый раз, когда трахались с ним: ощущения и правда были непередаваемыми — как расплавленный огонь, как жидкое серебро, разлившееся под кожей, только приятнее. Его не хватило даже на пару минут. Выгнувшись в спине, Декер запрокинул голову и завыл — низко и протяжно, как в лучшей осенней песне, провожающей последнюю тёплую луну. Его сперма тремя тугими струями выплеснулась на живот Собески. Тот живо собрал её ладонью; Декера ещё немного потряхивало от удовольствия, когда он вновь очутился на животе с поднятой кверху задницей и почувствовал прижимающийся между ягодиц член.

— Если невтерпёж станет, скажи, — еле слышно прохрипел Собески. — Я остановлюсь.

У оборотней болевой порог всегда был высоким — того требовал образ их жизни, в котором выживали только сильнейшие, и не иначе, — так что Декер не проронил ни звука. Больно, в общем, и не было; так, слегка неприятно тянуло, пока Собески протискивался внутрь, но привыкнуть к этому получилось довольно быстро. Спустя минуту после того, как Собески замер на месте, вылизывая взмокший загривок Декера и прикусывая его плечи, он подал голос:

— Давай. Я готов.

Бёдра Собески поначалу двигались медленно и размеренно. Такой темп только распалял желание, но никак не помогал унять его, и уже скоро Декер подавался задницей вверх и назад, пытаясь заставить Собески ускориться. Тот не отказал. Влажные шлепки кожи о кожу ввинчивались в уши Декера, одновременно лаская и царапая чуткий волчий слух. Чтобы отгородиться от них, он стонал — не слишком громко, потому что даже с учётом толстых звуконепроницаемых стен определённый риск быть услышанными оставался, но достаточно. Достаточно, чтобы Собески сильнее впивался выпущенными клыками в шею Декера прямо под линией роста волос, а потом рычал на ухо:

— Чтоб тебя, Декер. Если бы я знал, что ты так кричишь, я бы ещё в первый день в академии отодрал тебя в подсобке за столовой.

Декер в ответ рычал, царапался, дотянувшись рукой до загривка Собески, и прикусывал его пальцы, когда они слишком нагло скользили по его губам. Толчки Собески становились всё резче, подбрасывая Декера над кроватью на добрых полдюйма; в попытке удержаться тот вцепился когтями в бедро альфы, прочерчивая глубокие борозды и разливая в воздухе запах свежей крови.

Кончая, Собески притянул его лицо к себе и поцеловал взапой — так, что клыки неприятно цокнули друг об друга, а языки переплелись в страстной борьбе; ещё несколько секунд спустя Декер понял, что у поцелуя была ещё одна задача. Заткнуть ему рот, чтобы не было возможности кричать, пока внутри него наливается узел.

Он и сам не стал бы, если честно, потому что боли это не принесло — просто стало туже, чем до этого, и возможности разъединиться уже не было, — зато и завыть от очередного оргазма ему не дали. Декер просто вздрагивал от накатывающих волн жгучего удовольствия и сглатывал слюну — и свою, и Собески. Их губы расстались только тогда, когда они больше не могли терпеть нехватку кислорода, гораздо позже, чем если бы Декер целовался с человеком. Пережидая, пока спадёт узел, он прикрыл глаза и гладил пальцами перевитое венами предплечье Собески; пальцы каждый раз возвращались мокрыми, но он не сразу понял, что не от пота.

Оказалось, у Собески на руке, аккурат возле локтя, красовался здоровенный укус. И вряд ли он оставил его себе сам.

— Прости… Я не помню, чтобы я так клыки выпускал.

— Клыки и кровь, детка, — довольно выдохнул Собески; судя по горящей шее и плечам Декера, у него того хватало укусов. — Ничего. Мы с тобой волки, и по-другому не бывает.

Собески ушёл только на следующее утро, да и то лишь для того, чтобы перехватить пару кусков едва прожаренного мяса и вернуться. Гон они пережили успешно, и даже, похоже, никто не заметил, сколько укусов они оставили друг на друге. В первый день после возвращения в строй Собески строго пресекал все попытки Декера подойти ближе, чем на расстояние шага, а на остальных и вовсе рычал за пару футов от себя; со стороны это наверняка выглядело так, будто нервничающий на фоне только что прошедшего гона альфа отгонял всех вокруг, включая лучшего друга. Декер ничего не понимал и тоже злился.

А ночью, после того, как закончились учения, Собески поймал его в душе, зажал рот рукой и трахал до тех пор, пока у Декера не отнялись ноги.

С той поры и повелось: днём Собески задирал гризли и белых медведей из соседнего корпуса, грызся с волками, в столовой расписывал Декеру, кого и в каких позах он в очередной раз поимел в своём сне, вечером до изнеможения тягал штанги со сдвоенными колёсами, — а потом, в общем душе, трахал Декера так, что под конец тот даже скулить не мог.

Годы шли один за другим. Декер становился сильнее, быстрее и ловчее благодаря тренировкам; мог не обращаться в истинную форму месяцами, а потом месяцами же волком бегать по полигону и не терять при этом человеческого сознания. Отношения с Собески всё так же оставались тайной, хотя Декер не раз ловил на себе пытливый взгляд русского, который скользил по воротнику армейской формы, словно в попытке разглядеть шрамы от укусов. Или свежие отметины. Собески старался их не оставлять, но порой забывался на волне оргазма. Приближались выпускные испытания, на которых их должны были распределить по человеческим отрядам и отправить на войну. Декер ждал их с неприятной смесью страха и волнения. Не единожды он думал, что Собески просто пытается обмануть природу с посильной помощью дырки в его, Декера, заднице. Что, как только их выпустят из ворот академии, он и думать забудет о Декере, заменив его первой же симпатичной самочкой.

Ещё страшнее было то, что после испытаний их могли разделить приказом штаба.

Этого, к счастью, не случилось. Да, Собески, едва оказавшись на гражданке впервые за пять лет, потащился в бар, а оттуда ушёл с девушкой. Но ещё до полуночи он заявился на пороге номера, в котором ночевал Декер, и без единого слова проскользнул к нему в кровать.

В армии было не в пример тяжелее академии. Первым местом назначения был отряд на границе с Мексикой, и в задачу ищеек входила не только защита основных автомагистралей, но и патрулирование окрестностей на предмет нелегально пересекающих границу людей. Тех было немало, но куда больше было оборотней. Поначалу Декера это удивляло; а потом, на допросе одного из пойманных пум, он услышал, что в Штатах собираются принять закон об уравнении прав оборотней и людей. Звучало это так нелепо, что Декер даже рассмеялся. Трудно было поверить в такое, особенно в их положении: к нему и Собески относились, как к обитающим на той же базе служебным собакам. Даже хуже — к собакам люди не испытывали такой ненависти.

С одной стороны, Декер понимал, что другую форму жизни, которая в разы превосходит человеческую по всем параметрам, будут ненавидеть из-за страха. С другой — он уже готов был выпускать клыки и рвать глотки каждому, кто хмыкнет в его сторону осточертевшее «шавка ты бешеная». Собески, похоже, был того же мнения.

Они успокаивались лишь в объятиях друг друга; становилось неважно, сколько раз в них плюнули, сколько человеческих носов, не способных и десятой доли запахов уловить, скривились из-за отвращения к ним. Собески впивался зубами ему в плечи, Декер сжимал его руками и ногами, как чёртовыми щупальцами, и всё, что было снаружи, уже не имело значения. Порой, когда их отпускали на выходные, а ночь переливалась светом полной луны, они исчезали в степях Мексики — и пели. У Собески был красивый высокий голос и блестящая чёрная шерсть, а глаза на чёрной радужке светились ярким зелёным, в отличие от его собственных оранжевых зрачков. Декер порой переставал петь, заглядевшись на Собески. Было в нём что-то такое, что вселяло одновременно восторженный трепет — и страх. Он всегда списывал это на сущность альфы.

За год до Афганистана, когда они служили на границе с Канадой, Декеру сообщили, что его отец умер от разорвавшейся аневризмы, а шестилетнего брата отдали на усыновление куда-то за границу. Декер не стал говорить, что оборотни не умирают от болезней, равно как и от свинцовых, стальных, медных или чугунных пуль. Он был уверен, что это и без него знают.

За три месяца до их отправки на передовую оборотням всех видов дали права. Теперь те, кто были на воле, могли жить, не скрываясь; могли работать, голосовать, вступать в браки с людьми и друг с другом. За убийство оборотня теперь можно было надолго сесть в тюрьму — по крайней мере, так рассказывал Собески, которому время от времени приходили письма от его стариков из-под Сан-Диего. Декер даже не знал, верить ли ему; ведь с тем же успехом эти письма могли писать и в штабе, скрывая от лучшей ищейки Западного побережья то, что у него больше нет родителей и племянников. Он предпочитал молчать и чуть приподнимать верхнюю губу в улыбке, когда Собески радостно толкал его в плечо:

— Клыки и кровь, детка. Родина признала наше право на существование. Мы такие, какие есть, и это чертовски классно!

Джон Собески смотрел на жизнь, как на приключение — несмотря на все неудачи, притеснения и пинки от судьбы. Он был громким, грубым, невыносимым, как настоящий альфа-волк. Он вселял в Декера надежду, что когда-нибудь всё обязательно наладится, что они вернутся в Штаты и смогут жить обычной жизнью.

А потом его убили талибы.


End file.
